


Love is a Sacrament That Should Be Taken Kneeling

by Awseomness



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Amethyst has a Penis, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, D/s, F/F, Fingering, Frequent Check-ins, It is probably missing some tags, Oral Sex, Pearl has a Vagina, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Star Wars References, Strap-On, Switch!Amethyst, This work was written over the course of several days, Twix Product Placement, Vaginal Sex, safe sane consensual, switch!Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: "The Rebel and the Soldier: A Play in Two Acts" in which a rebel Pearl is captured by Homeworld forces and given over to an Amethyst soldier to have her way with before the interrogation. Afterward, in a reversal of fortunes, an undersized soldier becomes a rebel prisoner of war and faces retribution at the hands of a gem who would by all rights be her lesser.Stay tuned after the smut for a brief fluffy conversation between both parties.(Some day I will write Pearlmethyst that is not smut, and smut that is not Pearlmethyst.)





	Love is a Sacrament That Should Be Taken Kneeling

Pearl was vulnerable.

The room was dark, and her arms were tied, forearms together, above her head. She was suspended from the cieling by a length of something studded with dull spikes. Not sharp enough to break the skin, just enough to make her uncomfortable. She hung just low enough that she could stand on her toes when her shoulders hurt, or hang by her arms when her ankles gave.

It was a position designed to break a gem's spirit over time. It would never be enough to make them poof, but with enough time the agony would make them wish it was.

Of course, Pearl had trained for this. She wouldn't break, wouldn't betray the Crystal Gems. She'd sooner shatter.

The door to this room (her cell?) opened and Pearl winced at the light. A large silhouette stepped in, closing the door behing it. A pair of fingers snapped and a spotlight came on just above where Pearl was hanging.

The figure stepped into the light. She was a quartz warrior, at least a head taller than Pearl and with biceps almost as big around as Pearl's torso. She was purple, an Amethyst then, and had long, messy hair that reached past her waist.

Strange. Pearl had been expecting an agate.

She knew, of course, that an amethyst could well develop the skills and the inclinations to be an interrogator, that was part of the core philosophy of the Crystal Gems. But it was surprising to think Homeworld might think the same thing.

Unless she wasn't here as her interrogator.

She might be here to soften her up for the agate, or she might even be a rank soldier having some unauthorized fun with a prisoner.

"So, you're the rebel they caught on Soccorro?" Amethyst squeezed Pearl's face between her thumb and middle finger, turning it over this way and that to appraise her.

She flicked Pearl's face aside as she released it, and started to circle her, appraising her fully.

"Y-you've got it wrong." Pearl stammered. The fear was part of her cover, but it would be a lie to say it was completely false. "I'm attached to a zircon on a diplomatic mission. Facet 4X9G Cut-"

Amethyst shoved her first two fingers into Pearl's mouth, silencing her. They went deep, and Pearl gagged.

"You are a part of the rebel alliance, and a traitor!" She slowly took her fingers out and held them up to the light, admiring the way Pearl's saliva glistened as she scissored the fingers together. "And I'm gonna have some fun with you."

She gripped Pearl's sash and pulled it violently loose. As it came away, all of her clothes turned to light and disappeared.

Pearl's face betrayed her with a blush. She tried to cover up as best she could, but all she could do was cross one leg in front of the other, putting all of her balance onto her other ankle.

Pearl coughed. "This can't be acceptable."

Pearl felt a sharp, pinching pain in her bottom and yelped. Then another, and another, and she shook her body left and right in a futile attempt to wrench herself away.

"You're probably toast either way." Amethyst laughed at her plight. "They're not gonna mind if I relieve some battle stress first."

Amethyst pressed up against Pearl's back. She could feel her captor's member rubbing right between her cheeks as a pair of large, purple hands slipped around to her chest. Each hand took a nipple and twisted hard.

A shout half-escaped Pearl's lips before she bit down around it. She couldn't keep silent, but her sound was a pained growl.

"Quit fussing." Amethyst yanked her head back by her hair to whisper in her ear. "Just pretend I'm your zircon."

That was impossible, of course. Pearl wasn't attached to a zircon, and even if she were, Amethyst's hands were easily twice the size of any zircon's Pearl had ever met.

Amethyst had moved on to feeling Pearl up, rubbing her hands up and down every inch of skin. It was a welcome change, but she still peppered in pinches here and there just to watch Pearl jump.

The molestation came to an end with a hand firmly cupping her left butt cheek. The fingers of it wiggling their way into the crack until one was rubbing small circles around her anus.

The hand came away suddenly.

"You rebels really gave us a lot of trouble." Amethyst said. "Time you get what's coming to you."

A powerful, full-arm slap struck loudly Pearl's backside and she cried out, flying forward. The barbs of her bindings dug deep into her arms as she lost contact with the ground.

When she swung back into place, she collided right with Amethyst, who held her by the thighs, spreading her legs in the air. She could feel that Amethyst was naked behind her, and her member was once more lodged between her sore cheeks.

"Check?" Amethyst whispered.

"All clear." Pearl whispered back.

"Cool." Amethyst gave her a quick peck on the cheek before tightening her grip on Pearl's legs.

She lifted Pearl's right leg until her foot was above her head. "Flexible." She released the other and used that hand to rub at Pearl's vagina. Not going inside, just teasing her folds, letting her juices wet it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

Amethyst rolled her hips so that Pearl couldn't forget her penis grinding against her butt.

"Please." Pearl said. "I don't want to be interrogated. I don't want to be shattered! You could protect me, couldn't you?" She tried to twist her body to look back, but Amethyst held her firmly in place. "You get me out of this, I could be yours whenever you want."

"Begging's nice..." Amethyst released Pearl's leg and her nethers, but kept a hand on the small of her back which trailed around to her stomach as Amethyst circled around to stand in front of her. That hand slipped its way up to caress Pearl's cheek, gentler now than before, and the thumb ran along her lips. "But there's something else I want you doing with your mouth."

Amethyst reached up and and gripped the rope, apparently unconcerned with the dull spikes, and yanked it loose from whatever was holding it. Pearl fell to the ground, relieved for the moment at least that she would not be supporting her weight on her shoulders.

Amethyst did something with the bindings that Pearl didn't follow, but though her hands were never free at any point, her arms were rebound behind her back.

She looked up to see Amethyst's member, fully erect, looming over her. The soldier grinned and took her by the back of her head, bringing her up to rub her face against it. It was hot, and firm, but the skin was soft.

"Open wide, Pearly."

Pearl was surprised, but complied. She was used to less direct treatment at the beginning of a blowjob. Amethyst must be close.

To her credit, Amethyst didn't go all the way in at first, instead working her way up. The entire time, she kept a firm hold of Pearl's hair, staying in complete control of the situation.

"Come on, pretty girl, you can suck harder than that."

Pearl wasn't sure she could. Amethyst was picking up the pace, deeper and deeper until Pearl had nearly swallowed the entire length. Thank goodness she'd never given herself a gag reflex.

"Ohh, fuck yeah." Amethyst pawed at her own breath as she rocked her hips, her testicles slapping at Pearl's chin with each forward motion. "I'm almost there." She breathed. "I'mma let you choose: face, or stomach?"

The feeling of semen on her face, or the feeling of digesting it inside of her. Either option was disgusting. Either option was humiliating. Either option was kind of a turn on. Still, she could wipe her face. There was nothing to do for her stomach but wait.

"Hmk." Pearl tried to speak around the hard-on in her mouth.

"What's that?" Amethyst grunted, and Pearl could feel her penis throb. "I didn't catch it."

"Hmk!"

"Okay!" Amethyst yanked Pearl's head back, off her cock, and held it in place as she stroked herself the rest of the way.

She came, and her penis erupted in a frankly unreasonable volume of fluid. All of it hit its mark, coating Pearl's face in a white, sticky mess. She held her eyes closed, and tried to suppress her grimace, lest some of it pass her lips. Though she couldn't taste it, it smelled strongly.

Amethyst let go of Pearl's head to flop back and catch her breath. Pearl shook as much of the semen away as she could before slowly opening her eyes.

"Check?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst closed her eyes and took a moment to compose herself. "I'm good. All clear."

Pearl nodded, then shouted in disgust. "That's disgusting! Oh, it's everywhere!"

"Hey now." Amethyst sat forward and grabbed the length that dangled from Pearl's bonds. "What happened to 'I could be yours whenever you want'? You gonna make that offer and not know what comes with it?"

She pulled the rope taut, renching Pearl's spine backwards and digging it, spikes and all, into her backside and her vulva. A stud slipped between her folds to grind harshly against her most sensitive spot. She cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" Amethyst motioned downward. Pearl's thighs, down to her knees, glistened with arousal. Amethyst pulled the rope again, eliciting another cry. "That doesn't look like 'sorry.' That looks like someone enjoying herself."

"It's for you." Pearl tried. "I-I want to be ready for you."

"Is that so?" Amethyst stroked her chin in faux thought, tugging on the rope again and again as she mused. She must have enjoyed the sounds Pearl made, because her penis began to stiffen again.

Pearl twisted her head left and right, the only motion she could reasonably make to try to lessen the torment grinding into her. It didn't help.

"Please!" She cried. "I want to make you feel good! Please let me ride your cock!"

Amethyst bit her lip, then let the studded rope fall. "Okay." She laid back, presenting her now fully erect member to Pearl. "Show me how much you want it."

Pearl, arms still bound behind her, got unsteadily to her feet. She straddled Amethyst's hips, then slowly lowered her aching sex onto the bigger gem's shaft.

She had to close her eyes and breathe as she lowered herself. Amethyst felt bigger in her vagina than she had felt in her mouth. Maybe she was just sensitive fom the rough treatment.

When she'd taken the whole thing, Pearl opened her eyes and looked at Amethyst, expecting her to take over. Amethyst, however, just watched her with expectation and didn't move. Very well.

Pearl raised herself again, then lowered herself back down. It was awkward at first, having only the use of her legs, but she soon settled into a comfortable, accelerating rhythm.

Amethyst hummed and bit her lip, then reached a hand out to pinch and twist at Pearl's nipple. Pearl squeeked, but that only encouraged Amethyst to continue.

"Do - ah - do you like it?" Pearl gasped.

"It's alright." Amethyst said, "And you've got me all slick. But..."

She cupped her hands under Pearl's butt and lifted her up. She shifted her slightly until the tip of her penis was pressed against Pearl's back door.

"Check?"

"All clear."

She dropped Pearl faster than she'd expected, letting gravity do the work of impaling her on Amethyst's dick. Pearl gasped aloud.

"Get to work!" Amethyst smacked Pearl's ass and the smaller gem resumed her rhythm.

When Amethyst got close, she curled two fingers inside of Pearl's sex and rubbed her clit with her thumb, hoping they'd come together.

Instead, Pearl came first, and Amethyst gripped Pearl's hips roughly and pumped harder until she came in Pearl's ass.

She held Pearl in place, firm and rough, until she'd ejaculated every last drop inside of Pearl's butt, then collapsed onto her back.

Amethyst reverted immediately to her normal, pint-sized form, breathing heavily, and her whip disappeared into nothingness. She felt Pearl stand up from her body and heard her take a few steps away.

There was a muffled sound of "Gross, gross, gross," from the corner and Amethyst smiled to herself. She appreciated that Pearl let her do that from time to time, usually in exchange for bondage games. Not that Amethyst disliked bondage games.

Amethyst felt something press against her neck and she opened her eyes wide.

Gone was the submissive, placating Pearl from before, now replaced by the domineering soldier Amethyst had first met so long ago. He spear was pressed threateningly to Amethyst's neck (though it wasn't the bladed end).

"What's this?" She asked, "One of Homeworld's soldiers left behind?"

Amethyst had no idea how Pearl always comes out of subspace so easily, but she loved it.

"You rebel scum!" She shouted. "You might as well shatter me now, because you're not getting anything from me!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Pearl prodded at Amethyst's chest, then her stomach, then her thighs. "However, I'm not interested in interrogation."

Pearl's spear disappeared, and she grabbed Amethyst by the wrist, pulling her up to her knees.

"I'm more interested in retribution."

Pearl twisted Amethyst's arm behind her back with precision. Exactly enough force to keep it in place, but not enough to hurt. She winced slightly as she sat on a chair that hadn't been there before, and roughly pulled Amethyst over her lap.

One hand held Amethyst in place, despite her struggling, and the other groped and fondled at her butt.

"Is this what passes for discipline on Earth? Pathetic!"

"No, this is just something I do to warm up. But the humans have developed a form of discipline I find very ...effective."

A hard smack rang out against Amethyst's butt.

"YOW!" It happened quickly, but it stung afterward, tingling in the open air. "What the fuck was that?"

"It's called a spanking." Smack! "It's quite ingenious, actually." Smack! "You have this layer of fat here," Smack! "it cushions you when you sit," Smack! "and it's sensitive," Smack!"but it isn't protecting anything vital." Smack! "Which means this hurts," Smack! "but there's no lasting damage," Smack! "and you aren't going to poof from it." Smack! Smack! Smack!

Pearl blew on her hand. "It's a bit like some of Homeworld's interrogation techniques." She took a rough handful of Amethyst's ass cheek to make a point. "But I think it's more personal, don't you?"

"Your hand already hurts." Amethyst was defiant. "I can outlast you."

"An interesting hypothesis." Pearl pulled a hairbrush from her gem. "Here's a counterpoint."

She didn't go right back to spanking. Instead, she rubbed the flat side of the brush against each darkened cheek, teasing Amethyst, and letting her build up her expectation. Once or twice, she lightly tapped Amethyst's butt and smiled when Amethyst squeeked.

Then, she raised the brush high and whispered, "You should probably brace yourself."

The rain of smacks that followed made Amethyst scream and thrash, but she was held firmly in place.

Pearl didn't stop until Amethyst was in tears, her sobs lasted well after the spanking ended. Pearl gently rubbed Amethyst's back, whispering soothing nothings until she stopped crying.

"Check?"

"A-all clear."

"Do you want to keep going?"

Amethyst nodded.

"Okay. Let's move on."

"Is it over?" Amethyst rubbed her face.

"Mm-hmm." Pearl nodded. "I've taken my pound of flesh." She reached between Amethyst's legs to tickle at Amethyst's arousal. "And you did so well, I think you deserve a reward."

She led Amethyst to her feet, then pulled her onto her lap so she was sitting on her lower back, leaning back on Pearl's hand. Pearl wet her other hand with her tongue, then wrapped it around Amethyst's dick and began to sroke, slowly, gently, almost teasingly.

Between the tingling in her buttcheeks and the gentle attention paid to her cock, it didn't take long for Amethyst to cum. Pearl angled it so the entire copious amount landed on Amethyst's chest.

"This must be embarrassing for you." Pearl teased. "Punished like a child, and then made to cum all at the whim of a lowly pearl. What would the other amethysts say?"

Amethyst didn't answer. Pearl moved her hand down and rubbed small circles around Amethyst's back door.

"And I think the worst part is that you enjoyed it. Didn't you?"

Amethyst still didn't answer, but she started to moan quietly.

"You know, if you want to submit to a pearl, there's just one thing you have to do."

She removed her hand, holding it deliberately away, even as Amethyst wiggled her butt to try to find it again.

"W-what do I have to do?" She whispered.

"Join the rebellion."

Amethyst looked up at her in confusion.

"You wouldn't be the first quartz to submit to me." Pearl smirked. "You wouldn't even be the first to defect for the opportunity." Pearl brought a single finger back to Amethyst's anus. "And being a rebel can be so rewarding."

"I wanna do it." Amethyst moaned.

"I'm glad to hear that! But, I'm going to need you to be more specific."

"I-I wanna be a rebel." Amethyst rolled her hips, rubbing herself against the one finger at her butt. "I want you to make me yours."

"Excellent." Pearl leaned down to lock her lips with Amethyst's.

Pearl brought Amethyst again to her feet, then had her bend over the chair, baring herself completely. Pearl crouched behind Amethyst and ran her fingers gently along the smaller gem's sore cheeks, eliciting a sharp breath.

She placed gentle kisses on Amethyst's sore cheeks. Each kiss sent an electric jolt up Amethyst's spine, and she cooed or moaned or purred. Each kiss tingled when the lips left her flesh.

The kisses moved slowly inward until Pearl has gently spread Amethyst's cheeks and kissed above, below, and finally, smack dab on Amethyst's anus. Then again, and again.

Amethyst sighed. This was worth the hour she had to spend cleaning just to get Pearl to consider it.

Between kisses, Pearl began to drag her tongue along Amethyst's crack, then she focused more and more on her butt hole, until she was full-on making out with Amethyst's ass. She was loathe to admit it, but she really did love doing this. Amethyst's anus, like every part of her, was soft and chubby and kissable. And Amethyst always made her cutest sounds when Pearl's tongue was wiggling around inside of her.

Pearl detached, still connected by a thin line of spittle that she wiped away. "You seem about ready." She said.

Amethyst looked back over her shoulder to see Pearl lubricating a strap-on. It was the same shade of green as her spear, with a similar corkscrew shape. Unbladed, of course.

Pearl pressed it up against Amethyst's butt, and she expected her to shove it in, but instead she just held it there.

"Do you want this?" She teased.

Amethyst groaned. "I want it, Pearl."

"What's the magic word, Amethyst?"

"Please, Pearl! Please fuck my ass and make me your bitch!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Pearl pushed inside of Amethyst until the entire length was buried in her ass. Then she slowly pulled halfway out before burying the length again.

She settled into another slowly accelerating rhythm. With each thrust forward, her hips smacked against Amethyst's sore cheeks.

Amethyst clenched her teeth and purred in pleasure. "Fuck yeah, Pearl." She pushed up on her hands to rock herself against each incoming thrust, urging Pearl deeper and faster.

Pearl dug her nails into Amethyst's hips as she picked up the pace. Her own breathing was staggered, she huffed and she bit her lip. "Welcome to the rebellion. - huff hah - You're going to fit in fine."

They came together, knocking them out of their rhythm, but neither stopped moving. Amethyst coated the chair underneath her with cum, and Pearl's nails left marks on her already dark cheeks.

They both kept thrusting until it became entirely too much for either of them, and Pearl slowly slipped her strap-on out of Amethyst's twitching hole. Amethyst managed not to collapse onto the puddle of semen on the chair, but it was a struggle.

Pearl took a second to catch her breath. "Cut?"

Amethyst fell backward into her arms. "Cut and print."

Pearl easily lifted her lover into a bridal carry. "You did very well."

"Don't compliment me on sex." Amethyst covered her face. "That's weird."

Pearl brought Amethyst to a bed and set her down, covered by a sheet, an afghan, and a wool blanket, then lied down next to her, face to face.

They held each other, and Pearl stroked Amethyst's hair while her other hand massaged her breast, two places she'd taken care not to touch during the scene. Intermittently, she placed small kisses on Amethyst's forehead or her cheek.

Amethyst was close to dozing when she whispered. "Hey, Pearl?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you... I dunno," She buried her face in Pearl's neck. "Are you comfortable? With doing this scene, I mean."

"We wouldn't be doing it if I weren't." Pearl kissed her. "You trust me to know my limits, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's just... the more I learn about Homeworld, the more it seems..." She didn't find the words.

Pearl understood anyway. "If Homeworld ever captured me, I would likely be shattered before any kind of interrogation took place. They don't think highly of Pearls. I knew that before I defected." She rubbed Amethyst's back absentmindedly. "But, to be honest, the idea of being interrogated by them always scared me. 'The Rebel and the Soldier' helps me with that. It lets me approach the idea on my own terms."

Amethyst kissed Pearl's neck. "Mmkay."

"Are _you_ comfortable with it?"

"I fucking love it, Pearl." Amethyst said it so casually, Pearl chuckled. "I just feel kind of guilty about it."

"Don't feel guilty for my sake. There are a million scenes we could do. I wouldn't do this one if I didn't want to."

They lay in silence for another long moment before Amethyst spoke up again.

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Amethyst?"

"Why do we always end with you topping?"

"Because I like giving aftercare. Which reminds me," Pearl pulled a Twix candy bar from her gem, which Amethyst ate, wrapper and all. Pearl placed another kiss on Amethyst's forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
